BISHIE TOURNAMENT
by Henruda
Summary: nothing much to tell. A competition among the hottest and best guys in animes. carefull chosen. hahahaha.... Pairing is not yet decided.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I have my brain nearly be smashed due to this opening and this is all I can do

I have my brain nearly be smashed due to this opening and this is all I can do. Let's just make things simple…

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Togashi-sensei….

Special thanks to my co-author, Ladyasile and the friend who gives me the whole ideas and organization, Hnhi…

P/S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, BUDDY… (1/6/92)

MAY YOUR PATH BE FILLED WITH HAPPINESS AND LAUGHTER…

--

_**CHAPTER 1: THE INVITATIONS AND THE TOURNAMENT…**_

_The 3 gangs in Yu Yu Hakusho are standing on an isolated island; in front of them is a stage…_

Yusuke (_suspicious_): This is the place? Are you sure? Why can't I see anybody?

Hiei: Hn...

Kurama: Ah, according to the map, this is the place. You can check it to make sure, can't you? (_voice rises humorously_)

Yusuke (_angry_): Of course, I can. Darn you!! Can't you stop teasing me, fox?

Hiei: You really do?

Yusuke: Argh…

Kurama (_laugh_): Oh, just want make sure. No need to be so flustered, Yusuke.

Hiei: Wait….

_Voices become clearer and louder…_

_A lot of people are behind them, appearances differ from one to another…_

Inuyasha: Damn it! Why is Sesshoumarou invited, too?

Jaken: Because Master Sesshoumarou is much better than you, stupid mongrel!

Rin (_happily_): Lord Sesshoumarou is the best!

Inuyasha: What was that you just said? (_Hand raises, ready to hit Jaken_)

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!

_We see Inuyasha fall down as usual from the Miko's command._

Inuyasha: What did you do that for? (_frowning face_)

Kagome: This sign says no fighting outside the arena, see?

Inuyasha (_growling_) : Wait and see…

Sesshoumarou (_smirking_): Stupid half-breed.

Naraku _(appears with Kanna, Kagura) _: Hm…

_At the other side of the island…_

Fye: Ah, this place is so nice.

Syaoran: Yeah. What do you think, princess Sakura?

Sakura: Yes! Wow, I didn't expect so many people here.

Mokona: Kurogane! (_about to kiss him_)

Kurogane: Stay away from me! (_hits Mokona hard_)

Karasu (_appears behind Kurama_): We meet again. This time I'll get my revenge. (_looking at Kurama's hair_) And take care of your hair! Damn, you should pay more attention to it. (_ready to touch the hair_)

Kurama (_shouts_): Get your filthy hands off of me! What do you think you are doing?

Yusuke: What more do you expect? Brushing his hair eight times a day is not enough? Jeez. (_sighs_) I'll never understand what you two think.

Kurama (_scowling_): You're not helping.

Hiei: Three idiots…

Kenshin (_running around_): Heeeeelllllloooooooooo!

Hiei: Four…

Sasuke: What's with these people?

Haku (_bowing respectfully_): Sasuke-kun, how are you?

Kabuto (_smirks_): Lord Orochimaro will be extremely pleased. These guys are strong. (_mutters something to himself _)

Tamahome: Well, I'll sell the tickets. It'll get me a bunch of money. (_covetous expression_)

Miaka: Come on, Tamahome (_gives him a nip_)

Tamahome: Help, guys!

Nuriko and Hotohori: You deserve it.

Nuriko: Need a helping hand, Miaka?

Tamahome: Help… (_almost crying_)

Nakago: Idiots… I'll kill you this time!

Yui (_nearly cries_): Hands off, Miaka! Tamahome, poor you ….

Yue (_cool and non-emotional face_): …

Touya: Stay away from Sakura, little brat!

Eriol: Hey, Yue, do your best, OK?

Hiei: Seven idiots… This place has more idiots than I thought.

Kurama: Well, it isn't like you, Hiei! You're beginning to worry me.

Kakashi: Attention, please!

_Genkai appears on the stage_

Yusuke: what is this old lady doing here?

Genkai (_frown_): Watch your mouth! I'll be your judge this tournament, got it?

Yusuke: What?! Koenma, damn you!! Why?

Genkai (_frown_): Shut up and listen, will you? (_turns to the crowd_) You're here today to compete and therefore choose five that are most attractive and best fighters of all times. And here's Koenma (_his picture appears on the screen_), the one who organizes this competition. On your left hand, please say hi to your audience. And may I introduce the judges… first, Kakashi-sensei, second, me, Genkai and….

Yusuke (_interrupts_): We know it. Skip that part!

Genkai: Shut up or I'll disqualify you! (_turns to the contestants_) And here's Mukuro,

Jiraiya-sama and Koenma.

Kakashi: The medical team: Kagome, Kikyou , Dr Black Jack and…

Jiraiya: Hey. (_pointing at Kikyou_) She's pretty but I love you more, hehe, your skirt is shorter (_Kagome's_) hehe…

Kagome: Shut up!

Inuyasha: Bastard! I'll kill you!

Miroku: Want to be disqualified?

Sango: Watch the rules, Inuyasha.

Kakashi: Hm, and Sesshomaru, may I have your sword, please?

Sesshomaru (_glares_): Why? No.

Kakashi: Healing purposes…. We'll talk about that later. And we'll also borrow the

dragon balls, so nobody will have to die in this competition, OK?

_Out of sudden…._

Kuwabara: Urameshi!

Yusuke (_surprised_): What the heck are you doing here?

Tamahome: Hey, Tasuki, he has orange hair like you (_mutters_) I've never thought there'd be a day that I meet two orange-haired idiots here.

Tasuki: What the heck are you muttering? Crap!

Hiei: Want to taste my sword? (_pulls out his Kanata_)

Genkai: I said no fighting! Hear me? Now, those who have the invitations, take the queue and get out of this room.

_Fan girls are sitting outside, waiting for the guys._

Hotohori (_waves hands, smiling happily_): Hello, ladies!

Fan girls: Hotohori!! (_screaming, some fainting_)

Tasuki (_shyly_): Hi

Fan girls (_silent_): …

Tasuki: Argh! That's why I never liked women…

Nakago: We love you. (_no fainting_)

Yusuke: Heh heh

Fan girls: Yyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuusssuuuuuuukkkeeeeeeeee… (_yelling, fainting_)

Yusuke: I know I'm hot.

Kurama (_smiles, says nothing_): …

Fan girls (_silent, then burst out_): Did he just smile at us? Cutttteeeeeeee! We'll die for

you, foooxxxxx…. (_a lot, a lot, a lot of fainting_)

Hotohori: I hate that guy. He looks so impertinent!

Tasuki: You can't beat him. Jealous?

Hotohori (_angry_): Be quiet!

Yue (_flies like a ghost_): …

Fan girls (_some screaming, some fainting_): Cool! Yue!

Tamahome: Money, money… Any one wants my signature? 5 yens for one! (_yells_)

Genkai: No selling here! Follow the rules, idiots!!

Miaka (_sighs_): Idiots…. Dollar is much worthier.

Fangirls: Ok, not very special.

Yui (_only her_): You rock! (_and faints_)…. (_well, at least, you get one person who faints for you_)

Sasuke (_cool face_): …

Fan girls: Ah, he's so cool! (_screaming and fainting_)

Hiei (_says nothing, glances at the girls_): ….

Fan girls: Hiiiiieeeeii! (_fainting_)

Tasuki: He's much uglier and shorter than me!

Kurama (_laughs_): Let's hope he doesn't hear that.

Tasuki: Huh?

Fye: Hi, girls.

Fan girls: Yay, Fye… (_more fainting_)

Syaoran: Um, hi…

Fan girls: Sweet… Did he just smile at us? (_many fainting_)

Kurogane (_annoying face_): … Hm, annoying!

Fangirls: Kurogane. (_at least 10 fainting_)

Inuyasha: I'm here!

Fangirls: Stupid face, but cute… (_1 or 2 faint_)

Yomi: Hello. (_waves at Kurama_)

Kurama: Oh, Yomi is here, too?

Fan girls (_silent_): … Too old and has a son…

Karasu: Hm…

Fan girls (_one almost faints_): He wants to kill Kurama!

Sesshoumarou (_steps out in silence_)

Fangirls: Oh. (_loss of words, a lot of fainting_)

Naraku: Hm. (_points at Sesshoumarou_) I'll kill you.

Sesshoumarou: In your dreams.

Fan girls: He wants to kill Sesshoumarou-sama? (_no cheering, fainting_)

Tasuki: At least I got two more unpopular guys like me…

Haku (_bows respectfully_): Good morning

Fan girls (_at least 10 faint_): Lovely…

Kabuto (_calm_): …

Fangirls: So-so (_no fainting_)

Kenshin: Hi!

Fan girls: It's Kenshin! (_some fainting_)

Genkai: OK, let's go check the announcement this afternoon, gentlemen. You will be divided into groups, OK?

--

_Hehe, that is it! My brain…. In god, I trust…_

_Give me some comments, ok?_

_Thanks for taking time reading…_

_PS: flames are accepted…._

_Take care _

_Nice day._


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 2: Group Formations And

Chapter 2: Group Formations And The First Fight

**Chapter 2: Group Formations And The First Fight!**

A/N: So this is the second chapter, brought to you by Yukitsuki203 and myself (Ladyasile). Once again, we do not own YYH or any other animes in here.

Genkai (_clears throat_): Here are the five groups, so listen up! (_Takes out a piece of paper with writing on it_) The first group consists of Kurama, Karasu (_The loud groan that Kurama made could be heard somewhat, just as Karasu's laugh had erupted_), Yue and Syaoron.

_The first group got together. Kurama placed himself as far as he could from the now gun-ho demon. With them already separated from the rest, Genkai continued._

Genkai: The next group is made up of Hiei, Yusuke, Kurogane, and Hotohori.

_Yusuke and Hiei shrugged and went to stand next to the first group. Hotohori and Kurogane followed, all were silent, with the exception of Yusuke who kept shouting at Genkai to hurry up._

Genkai: You want fast, dimwit, fine! Fye, Haku, Tamahome, and Kenshin are the next group! Yomi, Naraku, Tasuki, and Sasuke make the up the next one! And the last group is Inuyasha, Kabuto, Nakago, and Sesshomarou!

Yusuke: Now that more like it, grandma!

_The other groups assembled as fast as possible, some trying not to irritate Genkai as much as Yusuke had done. They awaited further directions. Kakashi took the microphone and waved the audience with an amused expression, half-visible due to his mask._

Kakashi: So now we'll have to tell you what will happen next. You have been separated into five groups with four members in each team. The reason behind that is so you can all work as a team. Why, you ask? Because, this tournament will start of in teams and dwindle down to individuals.

_Mukuro snatched the microphone away from Kakashi's hands._

Mukuro (_wearily_): What he means is that all better work as a team and survive the many wonders of nature in the different locations we drop you at. You'll come face to face with rivals from opposing teams, which one of your own team will have to fight. Losers are not worthy of this tournament. And for the winner, well, we have something special planned.

_She returned the microphone back to Kakashi and returned to her seat at the judges' table._

Kakashi (_laughs nervously_): What she said… Are you all ready? (_Not waiting for them to respond, they all vanished from sight_) Good. Now we can sit back, enjoy the show from the giant screen, and see who wins…

_With Group One._

Karasu: A forest? So this is the nature we have to fight against and live with?

Kurama (_frowning_): I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Karasu.

Syaoron: So what should we do?

Yue (_perplexed expression_): Walk?

_The group continued to walk until they reached an opened area that had a fighting platform, similar to the ones from the Makai Tournament. They looked at one another and sighed. They waited to see if someone would approach. While it took a long time, another team did find them._

Sasuke: It seems we already ran into someone. See, I told you all this was the correct path.

Tasuki (_rolling his eyes_): Yeah, whatever. So what now?

Kurama: According to the rules they set up, we fight.

Naraku (_smirking_): The question remaining is-

Yomi (_straightening up_): I will. That just leaves a rival from the opposing team.

_None from Group Four interrupted Yomi. The way they saw it, the first to go up was the one with highest chance of losing too. A member from Group One stepped forward._

Kurama: I believe I will fight Yomi.

Syaoron: Okay, good luck then.

Karasu: Kurama, you better not lose. You and I have a score to settle.

_Ignoring Karasu, Kurama walked up to the fighting platform and stood in front of Yomi. They waited for a while, getting used to the terrain and anticipating the other's upcoming moves. It was Kurama who first began the fight be getting out a rose. He brought the red rose up to his face and flicked it, turning it into his famous Rosewhip._

Kurama: Yomi…

Yomi: Yes.

_He raised his ram, allowing the Rosewhip to be levitated, aiming for Yomi. The other demon stood still until he heard the swish that alerted him of the deadly weapon. He jumped out reach of the Rose whip and landed with precision. When he head Kurama's footsteps, he charged towards his rival as well. While Yomi emitted energy to throw Kurama off balance, the demon fox managed to evade. From the air, where he was at now, he maneuvered his whip to hit Yomi. The demon had been distracted for a while, allowing Kurama to land a blow to the demon's chest. Blood tainted the pale skin._

Yomi: It seems you've improved, Kurama. I can hardly hear you at all. Are you taking my blindness into your advantage?

Kurama (_exhaling_): No. You're wrong about my improvements, Yomi. I may have improved, but it wouldn't have been enough to defeat you. You have grown weaker… Haven't you?

_Not answering his former partner's question, Yomi charged at Kurama again. With ease, the redhead avoided him and decided to end the match as soon as possible. He moved the whip until it wrapped up Yomi. Once immobile, Kurama moved in quickly with a sword he had grown out of his other rose he had held in reserve. However, he did not pierce Yomi's body._

Kurama: You've given up, have you not?

Yomi (_laughing_): Kurama, you are entertaining. No, not given up, I'm just sure of where the two of us stand now. And I can say with full honesty that I am proud to be your equal. You see, our power levels are equal; our fight would've been pointless.

Kurama (_eyes widened_): Yomi…

Yomi: Release me and continue on in this tournament if you wish to do so, Kurama. I'll be cheering for you… Just not out loud.

_Yomi walked off the platform, his held up high. The audience (fan girls) were shocked t hear what had just happened, just like everyone else there too. The judges had no choice but to take Yomi's admission of surrendering and cast him out of the tournament._

Karasu: So it seems you've gotten stronger, Kurama…

Tasuki: Isn't that what Yomi just said? This guy repeats whoever speaks last!

Naraku: Idiots…

_Kurama had won the first battle, making most of the fan girls (all of Kurama's fan girls) squeal with joy. They shouted out comments for their one and only._

Genkai: This is going to be a pain in the neck.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
